


Actually, Funny Story About That...

by tsc



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tsc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Found their phone number in a library book au" prompt on Tumblr.</p><p>Lavi works at the Black Order Library and comes across something strange in a book he's been reading, and Allen decides to have a little fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually, Funny Story About That...

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on Tumblr as a way to get out of my writers block ^_^ It's the first time I've written anything for the dgm fandom, so I hope its still enjoyable. I had a kick writing this one shot, and I think that's what matters!
> 
> Enjoy~

Maybe working in a library wasn't the manliest of jobs, but I loved it. I loved the quiet, and I loved the way that I could sit and read the day away with little to no interruption. I had made it my ultimate goal to read every book, although I knew that was far from possible as new books were always being released. I had started with the classics, such as The Great Gatsby and 1984 which I followed with every Shakespeare publication I could get my greedy hands on. I worked my way up the aisles, picking through The Catcher in the Rye and Jane Eyre, before making it down through teen fiction with the likes of those that attend a Cancer Kids Support Group, and a boy named Charlie who feels infinite.

In the years that I had both worked and volunteered at the library, I'd put a good dent into the material. Ask me a question about any book, or recommendation and I was always there to fill you in with anything you needed to know.

It wasn't until I was sitting back with my feet up on desk that I noticed something strange about the book in my hands (which the title said it would be a kind of funny story, but all in all quite upsetting so far.) Page 245 held something that many books did not. There was a number scrawled across the bottom of the page in dark blue ink. However, I didn't have much time to mull it over as my thoughts were interrupted by a white haired kid standing at the desk. I placed my bookmark in the book and sat it down on the desk.

"Lavi, do you ever work?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side. "I feel like I never see you move."

I chuckled softly and sat up in the chair, letting my feet back down to the floor. "Allen, we all know you can't read."

The mock offence on his face made me laugh. "Of course I can read." he said, sarcasm all over his words. He reached forward and swiped up the book I had been reading. "It's Kind Of A Funny Story, huh?" he glanced up at me before turning to the page that I had just been on. "' _Now there's Ebony, She of the Ass. That is definitely the biggest ass I've ever seen._ '" I watched as Allen's eyebrows knitted together before he glanced at me. "What the hell?" I just shrugged as he continued to skim the page. "Wait, who's number is this?"

I shrugged again before pulling the book back out of his hands. "I have no idea, I only just saw it before you got here." I opened the page and looked over the number.

"It looks like a girl wrote it." and he did have a point. It had that girly touch in the penmanship, but it really could be anything.

"Why do people deface works of art." I said softly, moving a finger over the number.

"Oh, come on Lavi, get over it." I glanced up at Allen to see him smiling. "I say you should phone it."

"What? No, that's silly."

"Why? You can ask if they had any reason for putting their number in there."

I paused as I thought it over though shook my head. "No, see that is just dumb. I don't want to bother this person over something like that."

I watched Allen roll his eyes before snatching the book back up again. "Fine, if you won't, I will." he muttered as he stepped backwards from the desk as I reached to grab the book. He pulled his cell phone out with a smirk on his face and opened the book to the numbered page. "Four-nine-zero" he said as he pressed the buttons on his phone. I groaned and walked around the desk as he placed the phone to his ear. "It's ringing."

"Damn it, Allen." I grumbled, getting the phone out of his hand.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" I heard from the device in my hand as I glared at the white haired boy in front of me, who looked ever so pleased with himself. I raised the phone to my ear.

"Sorry, hello." I greeted.

"Who is this?" It was a younger sounding girl on the other end and, I don't know why but the breath hitched in my throat.

"Who is it? Who is on the other end? Is it a girl? Does she sound-" Allen started whispering before I threw my hand over his mouth, pressing him against a bookcase.

"Sorry, hi. I found your number written in a book at Black Order Library and my friend decided it would be fun to call you. So, sorry to bother you."

"Huh? I never put my phone number in any book…" there was a pause on the other end and a groan. "Damn it, Miranda."

I loosened the grip on Allen's face and tilted my head. "Who?"

"Sorry, this is really embarrassing." she said as I could hear her voice being muffled by what I assumed was her hand. "My friend likes to play tricks on me."

"I know how you feel." I grumbled, shooting a glare at Allen who just looked back at me with confusion. "So she wrote it in there?"

"Yeah, without me knowing until now." she groaned again before letting out a nervous sounding laugh. "God, I am sorry."

"No, don't be." I said almost immediately before continuing. "Why would she do that?"

I heard the girl sigh quietly before she explained. "Well, we were in there a few weeks ago and she had been reading the book that I am sure you are holding in your hand right now. And I'd been eyeing someone that works in the library, which I really very rarely do but I couldn't help it. He was quite good looking." My eyebrow raised at that and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "And, stupidly, I told Miranda. She went over to talk to him, and I left because it was far too embarrassing so I assume that's when she wrote in the book and put it back, hoping that that guy would find it."

I did vaguely remember a girl talking to me about her friend, though I couldn't place the girl on the phone at all.

"Oh god, please tell me you don't actually work at the library." she said after I hadn't spoken up. "Oh god, that would be so embarrassing."

I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head, finally letting Allen go who was still staring at me intently.

"Actually, funny story about that."

"God, no." she groaned, her voice being muffled once again. "This is the most embarrassing day in my life."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her words and I shook my head. "Don't be embarrassed." I knitted my eyebrows together as I thought before continuing. "How about I stick this book to the side and you can keep it, so no one else gets your number? I can't really put white out in a book, and she did a number with her pen. She couldn't have used a pencil?"

The girl on the other end gave a weak laugh before sighing. "Miranda is a pen type girl, even though she makes mistakes all the time. She really should use a pencil." She paused and I had almost thought she hung up before she spoke up once again. "Will you be at the library much longer?"

My back straightened a bit and I cleared my throat, as if she had just walked in the door. "Yeah, I am. I'll be here for another hour or so until we close, anyway."

I heard her hum on the other end before going quiet, again thinking she hung up. "I will be there before close." she finally said, her voice shakier than it had been. "I will be there in a bit."

We said a quick farewell and I hung up Allen's phone, pressing it against his chest.

"So? What the hell was all that about?"

I took the book out of his hand and made my way back to my seat on the other side of the desk as I went into detail about the conversation. The look on his face told me he was amused by the whole thing, eyes wide and a smile across his face.

"Dude, you have to go out with her."

"What the hell? Because I found her number in a book? Because she's a girl? Why, what does that…" I trailed off, shaking my head. Sometimes it wasn't worth it to get into it with Allen. He'd get locked onto the subject and keep going until he had my whole future set up with the girl who's name I didn't even know.

Time continued to tick by as I sat at the desk, continuing to read the book even though I'd be giving it up not much later. Allen was buzzing around the library, as he usually did while he waited for me to get off work for the day. I was impressed he was keeping himself out of the children's section for a change. The table toys usually kept him entertained for a while.

A while later, I heard a faint ding from the door alarm, notifying that someone was walking through the door. I finished the sentence I was on before glancing up, seeing a girl with long pigtails slowly walk around the corner. I sat up in my chair and closed the book, placing it on the desk as she walked over.

She looked nervous, her cheeks were flushed and I could see her hands shaking slightly.

"Are you who I was talking to on the phone?" she asked just above a whisper, her eyes moving down to zero in on the book on the desk. "Never mind, yes you were."

I was at a loss, because despite the nerves all over the girls face, she was beautiful and not at al what I was expecting to see walk through the door. And I may have been staring a little bit too long, because before I knew it she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello?"

I cleared my throat and shook my head, closing my eyes, willing the blood away from my cheeks. "Sorry, sorry." I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Yeah, that was me on the phone. Sorry." I glanced back up at her to see a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh, here." I pulled my bookmark from the pages and handed her the book, which she took and pressed against her chest.

"Thank you for doing this for me." she said quietly as I saw Allen finally look up from a book he had been looking up out of the corner of my eye.

I'd never seen him walk so fast.

"You must be the mystery number." he said as he stepped up beside her on the opposite side of the desk from myself. I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up. "Has he asked you out yet?"

"What?" I asked as my voice cracked, eyes widening in shock. How could he be so forward…

"Excuse me?" the girl turned to look at Allen, eyebrows furrowed.

Allen looked between the two of us and grinned. "I'll take that as a no. I'm Allen. He called you from my phone."

"He actually called you, I just took the phone before he'd embarrass himself." I cut in, glaring at my friend who flipped me off in return. "I'm Lavi, by the way." I reached out my hand to greet her properly, which she seemed almost reluctant to shake.

"Lenalee." she mumbled, looking between Allen and myself. The nerves seemed to be coming back to her. "Well, I should be going."

And I'm not exactly sure why, but I cleared my throat again and spoke up. "Do you want to go get coffee sometime?"

The looks from the two people in front of me were complete opposites. Allen seemed like he'd seen something traumatizing while Lenalee's features brightened up tenfold, which made me feel confident.

"Did you just…" Allen murmured, not even sure what he was witnessing, and I didn't blame him. I rarely went on dates, especially with people that I'd known all of five minutes. But this girl was beautiful, and I couldn't deny that I wanted to get to know her on a personal level.

I turned my attention back to the girl who still had the same look on her face, and thankfully she was still breathing. I hadn't managed to kill her.

"Y-yeah. Th-that would b-be great." she stuttered, which made her cheeks flush a deep red.

"How about now?" I continued, raising my eyebrow at her and she nodded. I smiled at her and turned to Allen who seemed to be at a loss for words. "You gonna be okay?"

"I… you.. what…" he trailed off, squinting between the two of us.

"I'm gonna go shut things down, I'll be a few minutes." I announced, more for Lenalee's knowledge. "Allen, go home."

"But we…I thought…" he continued rambling random beginnings to sentences though never finished a full thought.

I excused myself and made it to the back of the library to make sure all the aisles were empty before shutting off the majority of the lights. I made it back to the front a few minutes later to find Lenalee awkwardly still standing with Allen, who's face had not changed in the slightest. I rolled my eyes and let a laugh escape as I hit the back of his head.

"Let's get out of here." I said, pushing him in front of me and walking with Lenalee.

When we stepped outside, I turned to lock the doors and then turned back to the two.

"I thought we were-" Allen started, and I shook my head.

"Go home, Allen." I turned to Lenalee right after, smile on my face. "There's a coffee shop up on the corner. Sound good?" She smiled at me and nodded. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we started up the street, turning quickly to poke my tongue out at Allen, who continued to stand dumbstruck in front of the library.


End file.
